Catheter-related bloodstream infections are caused by bacteria/fungi in patients with intravascular catheters. These infections are an important cause of illness and excess medical costs, as approximately 80,000 catheter-related bloodstream infections occur in U.S. intensive care units each year. In addition to the monetary costs, these infections are associated with anywhere from 2,400 to 20,000 deaths per year.
Guidelines from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention describe various ways to limit catheter-related bloodstream infections in hospital, outpatient and home care settings. The guidelines address issues such as hand hygiene, catheter site care and admixture preparation. Despite these guidelines, 15 catheter-related bloodstream infections continue to plague our healthcare system.
Impregnating catheters with various antimicrobial agents is one approach that has been implemented to prevent these infections. These catheters, however, have given less than satisfactory results. In addition, some microbes have developed resistance to the various antimicrobial agents in the system.
In another system that is commercially available in Europe, a catheter hub containing an antiseptic chamber is filled with three percent iodinated alcohol. Though it has shown to be effective, the catheter hub is expensive and does not fare as well in a formal cost-benefit analysis. Therefore, there is a need for an effective and inexpensive way to reduce the number of catheter-related infections.